Vikings & Dragons Watch HTTYD 3
by deeginator2
Summary: I pull the vikings from before the first movie is complete and make them watch the third movie
1. Chapter 1

A/N The names Nightstar and Drage Riddari belong to Nightstar Fury

Disclaimer I do not own HTTYD

Chapter 1

(Hiccup's POV)

Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!

Be careful with that dragon.

It's not the dragon I'm worried about.

What are you gonna do?

Put an end to this.

(Normal POV)

Inside the kill arena clouds appeared and lightning shot thought them. As the clouds began to dissipate there were four figures seen through the clouds. Standing in the center of the kill arena was a man and three dragons. The dragon standing to the right of the man was a night fury with green eyes and a blue glow coming from its back. The dragon to the left of the man looked like the night fury except it was white with blue eyes. Finally curled around the dragons and man was a dragon that looked like a whispering death only it was much bigger had blood red eyes, a white body, and a snake like tail with spines and a red tip.

"Hello vikings of Berk I am the Dragon God. You can call me Drage Riddari Beside me is a night fury, light fury, and curled around me is a screaming death. Hiccup I believe you may recognize the night fury."

"What are you talking about my son wouldn't know this dragon."

"Actually dad I have something to tell you."

*Snap*

All of a sudden there was another night fury in the kill arena.

"Toothless? What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here for you and my night fury. I know you are all confused so I will go ahead and explain the situation. Hiccup shot down this night fury on the very night he got scolded by you Stoick. I won't go into too much detail but he and the night fury are bonded for life. There isn't a thing this dragon wouldn't do for your son.

"So you're telling me useless shot down the very same dragon that is standing next to him? I am done listening to your lies it's time you left.

Snotlout charged at the man who called himself a god only to be sent flying into the far wall of the kill arena. Another person had appeared right before Snotlout could hit Drage and smacked him aside.

"Thank you little brother I could have handled him you know."

"I know but I just wanted him to shut up he is so annoying especially his battle cry. Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi! More like stupid, stupid, ow, ow, ow."

"Vikings meet my little brother who is the god of combat. You can call him Death. His dragon is one of the night fury's and light fury's offspring. Its name is Snowy"

Then Toothless from the present notices the night fury from the future.

_"__Who are you? Why are you here? Who is that person that is next to you? Why are you with a screaming death and who is the female?"_

_ "__I am you from the future, we came here to make the vikings watch their future and perhaps keep some events from happening. The person next to me is the Dragon God, the screaming death is one of his most protective bodyguards, and the female is my mate her name is Nightstar. The screaming death's name is Soulpiercer because his red eyes seem to pierce your soul."_

The vikings were shocked because they could hear that whole conversation instead of just hearing roars and grunts. They started to believe this man truly was a god because this is something that has never happened before. Their views on dragons also began to change.

"As Toothless said I have come here to make you watch your future. Right now we are just waiting on one more person to show up."

Suddenly a strange roars sounds off across the ocean. Looking out to sea the vikings see a purple dragon that looks like a monstrous nightmare with a figure on its neck. When it lands they see that it is a monstrous nightmare just bigger than any they had ever seen. Then the figure jumps off of the dragons back and walks up to Drage.

"You are late brother I told you we were doing this today."

"Sorry Ridley wanted to go for a quick spin I should have remembered that when he says quick he means a three to four hour flight. I am ready when you are so let's go. Oh by the way (turns toward the vikings) I am the god of games. You can call me Arcade you've already met my dragon."

"Now that everyone is finally here you are all going to watch your future. Let's get to the movie theater shall we."

*Snap*

All of the villagers on Berk and dragons from the Red Death's nest disappeared in a flash of thunder and lightning. The dragons reappear inside the theater on one side of the room, while the vikings reappear on the other side.

"Only those who have no bad intentions to the dragons may cross the barrier."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that."

Snotlout charged at the barrier not even realizing he had no weapon. Upon hitting the barrier it lit up around him. It was shocking him with enough power to immobilize bigger vikings. Hiccup and Astrid pulled Snotlout away from the barrier, then stepped through the barrier and sat by Toothless.

"Ok now that the barrier has been tested by Snotlout we can begin."

The room went dark as the movie began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I plan to do weekly updates on this story, I already know how I want it to go I just have to have the time. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer I do not own HTTYD

**(Scene opens at night, on a Dragon Trapper ship. Many dragons are locked in cages, while Ivar, a Dragon Trapper, patrols the area. One dragon roars in frustration, and Ivar taps on the cage.) **

**"****Let me out! How would you like to be trapped in here?"**

**Ivar the Witless: Quiet! **

**(Hiccup comes out of the fog wearing his dragon armor and lights up his Inferno.) **

"Did I make that, it looks like something I would make"

"That looks like an awesome weapon, though I bet it can't beat my axe"

"How did it light on fire?"

"Whoa look at that sword I want one"

"But I want it first, besides there aren't any flowers so it obviously isn't made for girls."

The twins began to insult each other and eventually began to fight with one another.

"Sure you made it Useless, you couldn't make anything that worked if you tried."

"Actually Hiccup you did make that weapon as well as the armor the man is wearing, and Snotlout if you call Hiccup useless one more time you will find out just how useful it is to be smart."

**Ivar: What are you?**

"I don't know (sarcastically) what am I?"

"You're useless that's what you are and all you'll ever-"

Snotlout was cutoff before he could finish his sentence by a figure with a flaming sword just like the one in the movie.

"This is your last warning Snotlout, next time you will be removed from the room and put in a freezer."

Snotlout decided to shut up for his safety since he didn't know what a freezer is.

**Hiccup: Shh! **

**(Toothless climbs down a cage behind Ivar, with the spines on his back glowing blue. The Trapper then attacks Hiccup, who accidentally knocks a lamp, causing the floor to burst in flames. Hiccup and Toothless come out of the fire unharmed, thanks to the fireproof dragon scales.) **

_"__How dare he attack Hiccup I am going to kill him when I see him again."_

Everybody looked at the dragon's side of the room. They saw that all the dragons were looking at Hiccup and Astrid but not making a single move to harm them. Everybody was also wondering how he walked though fire but figured it would be explained later on.

**Ivar: AAH! YOU'RE A DEMON! **

**Hiccup: Shhh! Shh, shh, shh! No, no! I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon! **

**(Hiccup takes off his mask.) **

"When did Hiccup get so hot?"

"It's called puberty Ruff, it happens when you get older."

Astrid's eyes went wide

**Hiccup: See? Just a guy! Just a guy, here to rescue these dragons, so...**

"Rescue! Have you gone mad? Son the trappers are doing the world a favor."

**Ivar: But you walked through fire! **

"Yeah how did he do that?"

"Shut up and you'll find out!"

The vikings decided to shut up so they didn't piss off their host.

**Hiccup: Dragon Scales! Dragons shed a lot. **

**Ivar: Ooh! I know a demon when I see one! No human legs are that skinny! \**

"(sarcastically) Thank you for pointing that out no one else had noticed."

**(Snotlout lands on a lit up Hookfang behind the Trapper.) **

**Snotlout: Big action entrance! Get a load of me! Aah! **

"Yeah I look awesome."

**(Snotlout's butt catches on fire and the boy runs away.)**

"Less awesome"

The vikings heard wheezing coming from the dragon's side and looked up to see Hiccup, Astrid, Drage, Death, and Arcade rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. Even the dragons were rolling on the floor in laughter.

_"__That was perfect Hookfang you always find the best and worst times to light Snotlout's ass on fire."_

_ "__Thank you Alpha I try my best to pick the funniest times to scorch his ass."_

**Ivar: AAH! I KNEW IT! MORE DEMONS?! **

**Hiccup: That's really just a nitwit who forgot to fireproof his butt. **

"He really is a nitwit, he wouldn't be able to find his head if it weren't attached to his head."

Snotlout looked hurt as he ran through what Drage said in his head over and over again."

**Snotlout: Hot! Hot, hot, hot! Guys! No! Not yet! **

**(Barf and Belch create a little explosion, which knocks down Snotlout, as the twins get off their dragon.) **

**Tuffnut: Behold your worst nightmare... **

**Ruffnut: Behold- **

**Tuffnut: ...along with his sister who insisted on coming. **

**Ruffnut: That's my intro?**

The twins start brawling with each other and after five minutes Death comes over and breaks them up.

**Hiccup: Guys! Too soon. You always come in too soon! **

"Why does everything have to be a big production with you Hiccup?"

"I don't know why Astrid, but I feel like everything has to be just right."

**(Fishlegs lands on his back in front of Hiccup, slipping on the floor.) **

**Fishlegs: Sorry, still getting the hang of my wings. **

**Hiccup: Fishlegs, again with the baby? This is a raid. **

**Fishlegs: I couldn't find a sitter. **

"Even though you couldn't find a sitter that doesn't mean you just bring a baby into battle. We may be stubborn but at least we understand that a baby doesn't belong on a battlefield."

**(Ivar gets scared of the Dragon Riders in armor and runs away.) **

**Ivar: DEMONS EVERYWHERE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! **

"He's going to alert the entire crew of the ship, unless someone shuts him up."

**(Astrid jumps from a cage and pushes the Trapper against it, knocking him unconscious.)**

"Good job Astrid you were the only smart one in that situation."

Hiccup looked at his father with a look of hurt in his eyes.

**Hiccup: Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him. **

**Astrid: And now he's right where I wanted him. Let's get to work.**

**Hiccup: Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here. **

**(However, on the opposite side of the ship, several trappers are running towards the dragon riders.) **

"You have the worst luck Hiccup."

"(sarcastically) Thanks Astrid I hadn't noticed."

**(Hiccup then goes to unlock a cage and free a Scuttleclaw.) **

**Hiccup: Easy, girl. It's okay. Shh! We're gonna get you out of here. **

**(On another part of the ship, Fishlegs opens a big cage.) **

**Fishlegs: Ooh! A Crimson Goregutter! Ooooh, hoo, hoo! **

**(Fishmeat gets excited too, and the Crimson Goregutter looks at the baby, bewildered. Meanwhile, Ruffnut looks at a Hobgobbler in a cage.) \**

"Oh no the village is going to be cursed. AH! It is a bad omen."

Everyone looks at Gobber as a Hobgobbler had passed through the barrier and appeared right next to him. Everyone starts laughing at the blacksmith's expression.

**Ruffnut: Ha. Ha. Look at this weirdo. I bet it's super dumb. **

"It is the perfect dragon for you then sis because you're stupid."

Tuffnut is cutoff from his laughter as he is punched repeatedly by Ruffnut.

"OW, OW, OW, I am hurt I am very much hurt."

**(Ruffnut tries to open the cage.) **

**Ruffnut: Why can't I get this cage open? **

**Astrid: It slides. **

**(Astrid opens the cage.) **

**Ruffnut: Obviously. **

**(The other Dragon Trapper discovers the Dragon Riders freeing their dragons.) **

"Oh no"

"I feel bad for those trappers if there is one thing you don't do it is attack Hiccup while Toothless is around."

**Dragon Trapper: Attack! **

**Hiccup: Get the rescued out of here! **

**Dragon Trapper: Get the Night Fury! **

"Bad idea"

**(The Dragon Riders and Trappers begin to fight. One Trapper falls in front of Tuffnut.) **

**Tuffnut: No running on the deck! It's slippery, You can fall. **

"Tuffnut is right every once in a while."

"Yeah I am, wait what are we talking about?"

**Snotlout: Step aside! Let me handle the tough guy stuff! **

**(Snotlout is about to lose the fight, but Hookfang spits fire at the Trapper, saving his rider.) **

**Snotlout: Yee-ha! That's two for me! **

"You can't count those for yourself because it was the dragon that got them not you."

**(Fishlegs fights the Trappers with the help of the rescued Goregutter.) **

**Fishlegs: Look out! **

**(Astrid and Hiccup fight together, until they are aided by Toothless.)**

"Told you, Toothless doesn't let anyone mess with Hiccup."

**Hiccup: Thank you. Now, go get the rest, bud! **

**Astrid: I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission. **

**Hiccup: Yeah, they always start that way. **

**Astrid: Look out! **

**(A Trapper prepares to strike Astrid, but Stormfly grabs him and throws him into the ocean.) **

**Astrid: Thanks, Stormfly! **

**(Meanwhile, Valka and Cloudjumper watch the scene from above. The Stormcutter shows concern about the mission.) **

"Ok we are going to pause the movie to give you some information real quick."

_"__Hiccup's mother is alive, Stoick you get to see her again, and this movie is taking place 6 years in the future. Please hold any questions until the next break."_

**Valka: Oh, stop worrying. They'll get it. **

**(The fighting continues and gets worse.) **

**Snotlout: RAWW! **

**(Snotlout runs and jumps off of a cage throwing his hammer at the same time but the cape of his dragon armor gets caught on the cage, leaving him hanging.) **

"You absolutely suck Snotlout. Were you even trying to fight?"

"Shut up Astrid."

**Valka: Eventually. **

**Hiccup: Move out! We got them all! **

"Not all of them"

**Tuffnut: I'm gonna headlock every last one of you. I might even leg lock you!**

"That just sounds so wrong."

**Snotlout: Amateurs! I was just getting started. **

"Yeah you were just getting started by getting your butt kicked."

**Astrid: Clear out, guys! Go! Go! **

**(All the riders except Hiccup get on their dragons and fly away from the ship. Meanwhile, Toothless is inspecting an empty cage.) **

**Hiccup: Toothless! Time to go! **

**(Toothless runs towards his rider, while in the cage, a camouflaged dragon opens its eyes. Hiccup is surrounded by many Trappers.) **

"We did miss one; don't worry bud we'll make sure we get it next time."

**Hiccup: Oh! Hey, guys! **

**(Toothless comes in a hurry, knocks the Trappers, grabs his rider and flies away.) **

**Hiccup: Ha! Ha! You always have my back, bud!**

"He sure does you and Toothless are unstoppable when you work together. Ok we are going to take a break real quick so you can stretch, eat, go for a run, or in Toothless' case go flying with Hiccup."


End file.
